1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus and an ink jet recording method.
2. Related Art
There have been known an ink jet recording apparatus (recording method) that records an image by ejecting ink from an ink jet head onto a recording medium such as paper. There has been a problem in such an ink jet recording apparatus in that moisture in the ejected ink causes a recording medium having been subjected to printing to wrinkle and to curl. In order to address such a problem, attempts have been made to prevent a recording medium from wrinkling and curling by, for example, reducing the water content in the ink (e.g. see JP-A-2007-161851).
However, when the water content is reduced, the amount of an organic solvent needs to be increased accordingly. As a result, the adverse effect of the organic solvent on members inside the ink jet recording apparatus (particularly, platen) becomes considerable. There is also another problem in that the viscosity of ink increases when the water content is reduced, which accordingly increases the amount of ink mist produced when ink is ejected. When the amount of mist is large, ink easily adheres to the members inside the ink jet recording apparatus (particularly, platen), which results in problems such as contamination of a recording medium and malfunction of the ink jet recording apparatus.